wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Guardians
The Galactic Guardians are an independent peacekeeping and fighting force of Izumogakure and served as the Main Protagonist Group of Mega Man ZX Shippuden Series. It is a Nation that protects the Village of Izumogakure and the Dyna Galaxy from the Galactic Eggman Empire and the over evile they never have faced. Led by Prairie, they operate from their mobile headquarters, the airship Grand Nuage. Characteristics Structure The group is sometimes referred to as simply "Guardian", although individual members are also called Guardians. The soldiers wear a green uniform over a black bodysuit with a small, golden plated necktie on their vests. They have round, metallic helmets with a T-shaped red visor that can be retracted. The male soldiers wear white pants while the females wear green skirts with white belts. The majority of the Guardians consists of Reploids, although they do not seem to have restrictions against humans, as Team Vent became Guardians. Guardians are volunteers who banded together for a common cause. Their headquarters is an airship since their job requires a convenient method of staying mobile. The Guardians' shield is a symbol of protection for all people, though the state regards their existence rather murkily. The state unofficially endorses them, if only because they possess no means of restricting their actions. The Guardians have a very simple hierarchy, with Prairie as the commanding officer and Fleuve as the vice-commander and researcher. The infantry is the most numerous, although the Guardians also count on non-combative members such as medics and engineers. Operators also have an important role, managing the airship's operations and the Guardian missions. Mission Requests Mission requests from the Guardians are made available on the Transervers, where the Guardian can read the details and choose to accept them. After a mission is completed, the Guardian should return to a Transerver to submit a report and receive a quantity of E-Crystals as a reward. Guardian Test Volunteers appear to be required to undergo a test before gaining access to the Guardian HQ; Vent and Aile both needed to basically play a game of hide-and-seek with Guardian soldiers in Cinq Ville. After finding them all, Vent is given Prairie's stuffed animal as certification for passing the test, being requested to return it to its owner. This trial might or might not be a standard method of Guardian admission. Background The history of the Guardians is revealed during the events of the Grand Civil War, by the stories told by Prairie and the data left behind by the first commander and the Recon Unit that protected her before her disappearance. The first commander was a female human scientist who protected Reploids when no one else would hundreds of years ago, Ciel. It is possible they were formerly the Resistance helping Izumogakure fight off the legendary Terrorist Coalition. After the war, peace had finally prevailed, humans and Reploids were living in harmony, but the sentient machines known as Mavericks continued to threaten mankind. She formed the Guardians to locate the source of the Maverick outbreaks in an effort to put a stop to it. One day, a Guardian Recon Unit led by the first commander eventually discovered a strange metal in Area F of Cinq Ville. This metal, a fragment, began to speak to the Guardians in their minds. The commander labeled the fragment "Biometal Model W" and ordered the unit to research it. Eventually, exposure to the Model W fragment caused the unit to start to suffer from unexplained headaches and numbness, which led the commander to remove her unit from the site and continue the research on her own. However, one day, when the unit was on the verge of giving up, they were betrayed by one of their own: Serpent, who stole the Model W fragment and wiped out the unit. However, the Recon Unit successfully bought their commander enough time to escape. Before the last member of the unit succumbed to his injuries, a distress call and several reports detailing Serpent's betrayal were left behind in the hopes of informing their comrades of their new enemy. After Serpent's outbreak, the original commander on her own uncovered the Model W core and began researching it. She used the research on Model W as a basis for the creation [ from Tailed Beasts] of six (now seven) new Biometals: Model X, Model Z, Model H, Model F,, Model O, Model L and Model P, all made from the consciousness of ancient heroes to combat the Model W threat. Afterwards, the commander used the Biometals to seal away the Model W Core in Area M ("Remains"), giving each Biometal a password to the seal. The Biometals are unable to recall these events, however, as their memories from the moments after their creation were erased. Giro Express allowed Girouette to adopt and employ many orphaned children over the years, including Vent, Paul Gekko and Aile, whilst keeping his ties to the Guardians an absolute secret. In the meantime, Serpent gained the reputation of Cinq Ville's national hero by his effective handling of their energy crisis and Maverick outbreaks, all the while keeping his past hidden. He founded his own company, Slither Inc., in the center of Cinq Ville and used the facade of peace to disguise his shady activities since. When Paul Gekko learned of Serpent's betrayal, Paul Gekko became Super Paul Gekko to stop Serpent's evil plans with the help of his friends, family and pokemon alike. Members Leaders *Ciel *Prairie *Vent *Aile *Paul Gekko Regular Members *Girouette (Deceased) *Fleuve *Gardénia, Tulip, and Marguerite *Silure *Thon *Anguille *Carrelet *Cédre *Rose *Muguet *Congre *Hareng *Sardine *Truite *Scombrésoce Notable Weapons *Patrol Bots *Guardian Tailed Beasts *Guardian Troopers *Guardian Rangers Trivia *The Galactic Guardians are based on the Galactic Rangers from Ratchet and Clank. Gallery Guardians (2016) Sprites.png Patrol Bot (2016) Sprites.png Category:Nations Category:Teams Category:Organizations